Always There
by Menomaru-sama
Summary: A new Enemy, reveals itself to the Inu-Gang, and trouble is piling up by the minute! InuYasha/Kagome fluff! Lemony warning is added, do enjoy!
1. The return from death

Ohayo Minna-San! ^^

This is one of my older stories. Its been posted on , but now its rewritten and probably a bit better than last time! ^^'

**InuYasha:** Feh! This story sucks bi...

**Kagome:** InuYasha!

**InuYasha:** Huh?

**Kagome: **OSUWARI!

**InuYasha:** Kyah! *Thump* Ahh..! Fucking Bitch...

**Kagome:** Gomen, Menomaru-sama! Please continue!

(INUYASHA! What did you say? **OSUWARIII!** *thump* *thump*)

Ah yes as i was saying, it's rewritten so i hope you like it and just enjoy! I KNOW, there will be spelling errors...But do look past them as my spellcheck never seems to work ^^' heeee ^^' Dont flame me too much!

-Arigatou-

/Menomaru-sama

_DISCLAIMER!_

I do not own any of the InuYasha characters that is the job of the wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi!_ _' (Keh! If i had only beat her to it!^^')

The things i do own except my very own imagination in this case are these characters:

Kazuma, Hideaki of Swords, Mishizu, Takashi, Ishimaru, And Itoe. Whom you'll get to know as good and bad people^^

Let it begin:

*IN THE FEUDAL ERA*

Shippou ran as fast as he could towards her.

"Kagomeeeeee!"

The youkai bashed to the ground behind him causing Shippou to be airborn for a few seconds.

"Uah!"

"Shippou!"

Kagome raised her bow and fired a mikos arrow. It's blue shine sparkled as it hit it's goal and the youkai perished. Shippou jumped into her arms. Sango came up behind her panting.

"Kagome-sama...are you okay?"

"Mm!" she nodded.

"Take Shippou."

She handed over the little fox demon to Sango and ran towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" she yelled smiling.

He looked at her. His hair was long and black. It was the time of the new moon. He was completely human and beautiful. As always he was irritated of not being able to fight with his usual strength.

"Kagome! Do you know what careful is! You could get killed!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up beside youkai invaded the air once more and with them this time they had Narakus saimyoushou. (Poisoned bees).

"Here they come again!" Sango yelled.

"Everyone get ready!"

"Damn it!" InuYasha mumbled.

"What?"

"Tetsaiga doesn't want to work, ill have to fight them off with my hands!"

"But..!"

"No buts, If i could i do anything else, i would!"

Kagome stared at him. Then she took an arrow and fired it. She killed almost a third of them with one arrow. Sangos voice echoed as she attacked:

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The youkai were getting less, but they where still to many. Shippou and Miroku teamed up and managed to take a few out. Kagome aimed with her second arrow and fired it. They totally disapeared. Kagome thought she saw something but wasn't sure. From the place where the youkai came from a large shadow was now aproaching. It came closer and as it stepped out in the moonlight she saw it. It was a big basilisk. It moved fast and suddenly he threw himself at Kagome. She turned and ran.

"Waaaaa!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!"

It raised it's tail and bashed it on the ground after her. She tried to dodge his punches but wasn't sure for how long she could keep that up.

Suddenly the wind changed and rays of sunshine hit the ground. InuYasha threw his head back. His hair turned silver, his fangs grew and Tetsaiga was pulsating of rage.

"It's morning..." he said with a big grin on his face.

Kagome ran towards the others again, she was almost there when she fell. She looked up and saw that the basilisk was right behind her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact when suddenly she heard that familiar voice she always loved to hear.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

InuYasha stood infront of her and released the massive power from Tetsaiga. It screamed as it was dying, and just like that it was gone.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome jumped into his arms.

"Keh! Did you really think i'd leave you?"

She smiled. Offcourse not. Never.

"Kagome! are you okay?"

Shippou ran towards them.

"Just fine."

"What do we do now?"

"Go home to Kaede? We need the rest, and i'm exhausted..!" Miroku said touching Sangos behind.

"HO-US-HI- SAMA!"

Sangos face went red of anger and...Smack! Her hand flew to his face.

A huge sweatdrop formed in Mirokus forhead.

'AaaAh, iT wAs WoRtH iT' he said with eyes swirling around in his head.

"He just never learns..." Kagome sighed.

"He needs to drop his bad habbits..."

"Baka..."InuYasha said.

"We'll just go ahead"

They left Miroku and Sango behind and started to walk to the village. It was a day away. As they walked side by side all of a sudden Kagome said:

"InuYasha i need to talk to you."

"Mm? Shippou run ahead."

"Hai!"

"What about?"

"How do you feel about me?" she asked low, almost whispering.

He frooze. What? Didn't she know by now?

"I Thought it was obvious by now?"

"You never say anything...you're treating me the same way as before. It's like... Like you still can't let go of Kikyo even though she's dead again."

"Kagome, i fullfilled my promise to Kikyo as much as i could. I cant do anymore. With you i can, with you i can be so much more. Do you know why?"

She looked at him.

"Because you are there whenever i need you, you always have my back. You are in my heart."  
She smiled.

"You to..."

"Coming guys?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha looked at him and laughed. He had TWO sets of red hands in his face, and Sango did NOT look happy.

'Geez...that perverted monk never learns' InuYasha sighed.

-  
*KAEDE-BABA'S VILLAGE*

Everyone came back to the village laughing and smiling. Kaede-sama met them at the entrance and followed them to her place. InuYasha held Kagomes hand.

"Please sit down, i have something important to tell you guys..."

"What is it Kaede-Baba?" InuYasha asked.

"Yesterday when i was out in the forest looking for herbs i heard a noice. So i hid my self in the bushes,thinking it was a demon...But then a girl came along. At first i couldn't see her face, but the she turned around...and...and..." She struggled to find her lost words.

"What? come on already old hag!" InuYasha said annoyed.

"It was Kikyo. InuYasha She is still alive."

His grip on Kagomes hand hardened. He knew what had happened...He had been there!

"What? Impossible. I saw her die, We all did!"

"I don't know how either..."

Kagome looked at InuYashas face. It looked worried again. She knew that face from before. She knew that he wanted to go find her. Again.

"Show us where you saw her!" Sango said.

"Mm" Kaede nodded.

She led them to a place in the forest. It was small and crowded with trees. Kagome recognised it. She had been there before. InuYasha let go of her hand and sniffed the air. Suddenly he felt like he was gonna choke on it. It smelled just like Kikyo! But how?  
Then a voice broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

Everyone turned around. There she was...Kikyo. And she was staring at Kagome with eyes full of burning hate.

To Be Continued...


	2. How Kikyo died, Kagomes nightmare

Ohayou!

So glad you liked the first chapter! Here is the 2nd one! Do enjoy and...oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from InuYasha, except the ones I mentioned in my previous chapter.

Inuyasha: Feh just get on with it wench!

Kagome:InuYasha!

Me: Yes yes...*Mopes around* Let it begin!

Kikyou stared at her angrily.

"I asked you a question!"

InuYasha stared at her like he couldn't believe what he saw. He had been there...He had seen her die, this couldn't be possible. He snapped back to reality.

"She's with me" he said.

"What do you mean?" She looked puzzled.

"When you died, she claimed my heart, and I let her, because I love her".

"No! You said you where gonna be with me no matter what! And then you will!You promised to go to hell, and you fucking will InuYasha!"

Kagome stared at her. She saw it, she was there! How could this be? She saw her die. She saw Naraku kill her!

_-*FLASHBACK*-_

Kagome was riding on InuYashas back in the dark forest, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as usual sat on Kiraras back. Suddenly InuYasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

He looked at her. She couldn't feel what was in the air but he could. The smell of her almost made him choke.

"Kikyo is here..."

When he said that a barrier shoots out of the ground closing them in. Then they heard a laughter and a voice that said:

"InuYasha..."

_He could feel Kagome getting tense on his back. Naraku!_

"How convenient...you came just in time to see your precious Kikyo die"

InuYasha looked to his left, where the voice came from and saw Naraku. He held Kikyou in his arms, and she was barely awake.

"Let her go!" he snarled.

Miroku walked up to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, if you seperate him from Kikyo, i can use my Kazanaa on him"

Miroku started to undress his hand when Naraku laughed and waved his hand. A few saimyoushous appeared.

"Houshi-Sama! Don't!" Sango yelled.

He stopped. Kagome layed an arrow against the string of her bow, and fired. Naraku looked at her and laughed. Then he stopped the arrow in the air, turned it around and fired it at her instead.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha threw himself infront of her to protect her. The arrow hit the fire rat robe and broke. He was getting pissed.

"You let her go now, you bastard!"

Naraku smiled and lifted Kikyos body into the air.

"I do as i please!"

Kagome fired another arrow. This time Naraku didn't see it coming. It hit him and he flew backwards. Kikyo landed on the ground infront of Sango and Miroku. When he stood up, he looked at her with black eyes, burning of rage.

"You bitch...!"

"Hey Naraku! Why don't you pick a fight with me! I've been waiting!" InuYasha said.

He looked at him and smirked.

"Why not? You seem so eager to die, why keep you waiting?" he laughed.

His arm transformed into a tentacle and he aimed at InuYasha. He pulled up Tetsaiga and blocked it. Naraku hit again, but InuYasha kept on dodging his arm.

"You can't jump forever hanyou..." he mocked him.

"You may be right, so why don't we end this here? You know you can't win this anyway!" InuYasha said holding Tetsaiga against his face.

"You wanna bet?" Naraku said and threw his tentacle right through Kikyous throat.

InuYasha felt like his heart stopped. Kikyos eyes flew open only to quickly be closed again,Her blood poured down on Narakus arm.

"KIKYOOOOOO!"

Kagome aimed an arrow towards Narakus arm, and shot it off. Then she ran to Kikyo and fell on her knees.

"Kikyo!"

She tried to shake her but no response... She was dead. InuYasha looked at Kagome, the look in her eyes told him that she was gone.

"You...YOU! Bastard! Prepare to die!" He screamed.

He gathered every ounce of strength and energy that he had left in his body for one blow, aiming it at Naraku.

"SAN GOU SOU HA!"

He let the massive power flow from Tetsaiga at the same time as Kagome fired a mikos arrow in his back. Naraku felt how he started to fade. The barrier around them broke down.

"Wh...what? Impossible? I c-can't die...Not from a hanyou and a weak miko...Never!"

Narakus face disappeared. InuYasha put Tetsaiga back in it's sheet. Then he lifted up Kikyos body.

"Kikyo..." He said with the tears in his eyes.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, i'm so sorry..."

He looked at her, as if suddenly he had the whole world on his shoulders. The pain in his eyes where so clear. He didn't say anything. They started walking towards her old village to bury her body in the forest. There she would rest forever.

-*END OF FLASHBACK*-

Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

"With what right have you taken him from me?"

"I..."

"There are plenty of other men out there. Go home to your own time!"

Suddenly Kagome got mad. It's not like she killed Kikyo, And It's not like InuYasha is obligated to keep his promise to her every time she comes back to life!

"I'm staying here, even if you like it or not!"

"He's mine!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, he wasn't made for you!"

"I'm not discussing this with you. You are just a jealous...-"

"Yeah you can think whatever _you_ want, But I still have my powers!"

Kikyou raised her hands and fired a lightning bolt at Kagome. It threw her on the ground.  
"Oi! Kikyo, that's enough!" InuYasha yelled.

"I chose to be with her, and I will. You cant change that!"

She walked up to him, and took his face between her hands. Then she kissed him. Kagome sat on the ground just staring at them. She was waiting for InuYasha to pull back. Kikyou whispered to his ear:

"I know you want to be with me...and only me."

Then she kissed him again. Kagome waited, It felt like an eternity. But He didn't pull back. He didn't even react. He just kept kissing her.

To Be Continued...


	3. Rage and sadness

**Ohayo!**

I'm starting with the disclaimer this time!

_**I don't know any of the InuYasha characters, except the ones i mentioned in the first chapter!**_

Miroku: Ohayo Menomaru-Samaaaaa!

Me: Uh...Hi Miroku...Anyway I...Miroku!

Sango: HO-USH-IIII SAMAAA!

*****slap*****slap*slap*slap*

Miroku: Wahhhhhaaiaiaiaaaiiii... _

Sango:...Really...dropt it already...* Mumble mumble *

Me:... -.-u A-anyway, Gomen nasai, On with the story! ^_^

It felt like time had frozen when Kagome got up on her feet. Seeing Kikyo kiss InuYasha was more then she wanted to. How could he do that..? After all he said... Didn't she mean anything to him...? Every inch of her body wanted to run to the well and leave this world behind. But she knew that the second she did that, Kikyo had won. InuYasha pushed her back.

"Keh! What the hell are you doing...?"

"I thought it was obvious...?"

"You don't listen at all do you? It's to late!"

"Really..?" Kikyo asked and pointed at Kagome.

She had turned away from them, but he could still see it...and smell her tears.

'Damn It!' He thought.

He knew that nothing he said to Kagome, would make her or himself feel better right now. He didn't know what happened... It didn't matter. All of the things he said to her, was disappearing in thin air. He walked towards her.

"Kagome..."

She walked away from him and stopped behind Sango. Small quiet sobs escaped her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" she said low.

He went quiet and looked at the ground in shame. Whenever she chose to come back to life, things got complicated and screwed up, and it seemed to be happening more times than he would like lately. He turned to Kikyo.

"How did you come back? I mean you died, we all saw it!"

"This..." she said and showed him a scar on her chest.

"Before I encountered Naraku, I injected a piece of the Shikon no Tama into my heart...He must have missed it somehow...Or he knew I would return to life. The later part, most likely."

Kikyo looked at him and thought back on the day she died.

_-*FLASHBACK*-_

Kikyo picked up the little shard and looked at it. This was her last chance. If Naraku killed her, she could return to life and take him out then. But she couldn't let herself die, unless he died first. She felt his presence throughout the forest. It was getting closer. She put the shard against her chest and pushed. The shard dissapeared into her and a drop of blood colored her fingertips red. The wound closed up in a few seconds and she closed her shirt. It was time. Her heart was pounding of the rush. Suddenly she saw a dark shadow float out between the trees. It took form infront of her.

"Naraku" she said full of hate.

"Well well...Kikyo."

She aimed a mikos arrow at him.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"For what you did to me, death is the only way to payback!" she yelled and the arrow pierced his shoulder.

Naraku laughed. His shoulder re-formed and the arrow fell out on the ground he laughed at her.

"Your arrows won't kill me this time.."

He smirked and fired a shadowbolt at her. She dodged, but he fired a new one. It hit her in the chest. When his evil powers touched the area that recently had buried the shard of shikon no tama, her body was electrified, darkened and purified again. The blow was so powerful that she passed out. Before she passed, she felt the presence of another miko.

'It must be Kagome...' She thought hazily.

'InuYasha onegai...Run Away..!'

She passed out again. After that her only memory was that she felt an enormus pain through her neck, and everything went black.

-*END OF FLASHBACK*-

She took a deep breath and started to fade away. She closed her eyes and before InuYasha could say anything she was gone.

"Kikyo! Don't be such a chicken! You bitch! Get back here!" He screamed after her.

He turned arouned to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Kagome.

"Why is she here...? Doesn't she know that Naraku is dead?" Sango asked.

"Obviously not..." Miroku said.

"What should we do now InuYasha?" Shippou asked.

He looked at Shippou but didn't answer. Sango knew what he wanted.

"Hey guys...why don't we go talk in Kaedes _hut._ And see what we can come up with?"

Kaede looked at her, a bit puzzled before she realised what was happening.

"But...We can't leave this baka with Kagome...He will make her cry even more..!" Shippou said out loud and clear.

Bam! InuYashas fist hit him in the head.

"Oooow!" he cried.

"Lets have something to drink..." Kaede mumbled as she walked away with them.

They left them alone. He lifted his arm and turned her around. She was still crying.

"I..."

"Answer me this..." she said between her tears.

"If you can't forget Kikyo, then how can you be with me?"

"I have..."

"I'm not stupid you know. I saw it. She kissed you but you could've stopped it. "

"I don't want her! How many times do I have to tell everyone? The girl I knew died a long time ago! The only one I want...And the only one I need is...you Kagome."

InuYasha said and looked her in the eyes. Kagome still felt Kikyos presence around her.

'If we could fool her...' she thought

'Then we might come up with a plan to buy us time, to see what she wants. Gomen ne InuYasha, I have to tell you later!'

"InuYasha...I love you, I have never lied to you about that. But If you can't let her go. Then I can't stay with you..."

"What are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that maybe we need a break."

"NO!" He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He put every feeling he had for her into it. Then he let her go. When he stopped, she looked at him and said.

"I need time, and you have to give it to me."

"Kagome, I don't wan..."

Her eyes sparkled when she yelled at him.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT! IT'S WHAT I NEED!"

He backed away. She sure was scary when she was mad. He nodded.

"B..."

She walked away.

"OSUWARI!"

With a crash he hit the ground.

TBC...


	4. Feel

Thank you for reading, AND liking! ^_^

I promise that there's a reason for involving Kikyo, and it will eventually reveal itself... I'm not really a fan of hers :)

Anywho i...

InuYasha: You're getting of topic wench.

Me: -.-u InuYasha. You...I...Kagome, Onegai!

InuYasha: Eh...oi!...I...Kagome!

Kagome: O..S..U..W..A..R..I...!

***THUD***

Kagome: Doe itashimashite, Menomaru-Sama!**  
**

Me: Arigato. Then...A new chapter. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the InuYasha story, except the ones i mentioned before!

She walked away from him as fast as she could. Tears still running down her face. Even though her act was fake, Kikyos presence reminded her too well of how it used to be between the three of them.

"Damn you Kikyo...who do you think you are?" she thought.

She stopped by the blue lake beside the village, and looked up at the sky. If Kikyo only could stop coming back from the dead. Things were starting to go so well for her and InuYasha now. A tear fell from her cheek and hit the blue surface that reflected herself. Now what? Naraku is dead, so what's left for Kikyo here? Is she going to try again...or what? Kagome picked up a flower and looked at it. Then she kept going towards the village. Right now she didn't want to think about any of it.

InuYasha jumped from tree to tree. He was so mad at Kikyo. Howcome she doesn't know that Naraku's dead? He have to find her. He never asked for her coming back.

"I want to be with Kagome...I love her" he said quietly when he stopped.

He had to find Kikyo, but he couldn't smell her anywhere. He kept looking for hours until it was nighttime. Then he headed back to the others at the village. When he came to Kaedes house Miroku was standing outside.

"Oooii Miroku, what are you still doing up?" InuYasha asked.

"I was just going out for some air. Im worried about Kagome-sama..."

"She's here?"

Miroku nodded. InuYasha bent down his head.

"She just came back."

"How is she...?"

"She doesn't say anything, but on the other hand she never does, She keeps it inside...You know how she is." He answered low.

"You bastard! You really hurt her!" Sango said angrily coming out of the house.

"Keh! What do you know?"

"I know from the way she hasn't slept at all tonight..! Laying there breathing as if she was crying silently... And the only times i've seen her cry, is when _You_hurt her!" She said with a killer look in her eyes.

InuYasha went quiet, then he opened the door and went in.

"Sango..." Miroku said in shock.

"I really think he needs to stop hurt her feelings now Houshi-sama..." She mumbled and leaned against him.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. It looked like she was sleeping, but he knew she wasn't, 'cause he could hear her breathe and smell her tears. He placed himself behind her and put his arm around her waist. At first she tried to move away, but then he lowered his head to her ear and whispered:

"I Love You, Whatever you think, Or might ever believe...Don't doubt that Kagome. Ever."

She looked at him. Then she closed her eyes, still seeing his face.

'Oooh InuYasha i love you to!' she tought.

"Where were you all day?"

"I searched for Kikyo. We need answers. All of us."

She nodded quietly and put her head on his arm.

"Did you find her?"

He shook his head.

"No."

"InuYasha i have a..."

"Shh... Kagome you need sleep. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Demo! Inu..."

"Tomorrow."

She surrendered quietly and he pulled the blanket tighter around her and let her fall asleep. InuYasha on the other hand was awake for a few more hours before falling asleep himself, worrying about her.

NEXT DAY.

When Kagome woke up she stared right into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. InuYasha smiled. She carefully touched his cheek. He caught her hand, bent down his head and kissed her. She answered the kiss.

"We have to find Kikyo..." she said.

He nodded. She was right.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou...Wake up. Time to go."

"Where to? InuYasha it's still early morning..." Shippou whined.

"To find Kikyo" he said cold.

"Coming."

They walked out the door and got on their way. InuYasha sniffed the air. No traces.

"Do you think we should go back to the place where we found her last night...?" Shippou said.

"Could be a good idea..."Miroku answered.

The place was desserted, not even Kagome could feel her.

"KIKYOO!" InuYasha screamed.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Nothing. He sighed. He didn't know where to look.

"KIKYO! SHOW YOUR FACE!" Kagome suddenly yelled to his surprise.

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

A shadow of Kikyo faded in infront of her.

"What?".

"Naraku is dead...Don't you know that?" Sango said.

"He's dead?"

"I finished him off when he killed you."

She stared at them.

"Then i'm back for one thing."

"What?"

"_You_".

"You need to listen." Kagome said out loud.

"InuYasha is with me. If you can't accept that then pull that damn shard out of your chest!"

"How dare YOU! Talk to me like that?"

She pulled out an arrow and aimed at Kagome. InuYasha placed himself infront of her.

"If you fire that arrow, I swear that I'll rip out the shard Kikyo..." He snarled.

She lowered the bow. When he walked aside she fired it anyway. It hit Kagome in the shoulder.

"AAAH!"

It stung. Badly. Kagome winced as she fell backwards.

"KAGOME!"

InuYasha screamed and captured her. She broke off the arrow but she was still wounded. It was still bleeding. InuYasha snarled at Kikyo.

"How low could you go?"

She looked at him. Then she smiled.

"Follow me InuYasha.."

He looked at her face and remembered how she used to be. Sweet loving and caring.

"I can't!"

"You can't or you won't? I know how you feel. You feel obligated to stay by her side, don't you? Good thing that all she is, is my reincarnation. She is me."

"She is so much more."

"It all goes back. It's time you understand, that we are ment to be."

"No mather how hard you two try it's always gonna be us".

The more Kagome heard the more she realized what she said. She was right...She was probably gonna loose InuYasha to her and there was nothing she could do...Unless Kikyo really went to hell. And that probably wasn't happening any time soon.

To be continued...


	5. Poisoned

**DISCLAIMER!**

I don't own anything or anyone from **InuYasha**, except for the ones i mentioned in the first chapter! ^^

She pulled herself together and got up on her feet. Kikyo looked at her. The pain in her shoulder was burning her up and she could barely walk.

"Fine..."

InuYasha looked at her.

"Huh?"

"I can't have my heart break every time you decide to come back from the dead. It takes too much f..for me to heal afterwards...You won...Kikyo...You..."

Her legs went weak and she fell to the ground. Her face pale, and her lips turned rosy.

"KAGOME!"

InuYasha caught her in the air. He looked at the wound, it was turning black.

"You bitch! what did you do to her?"

"Just a simple poisoned arrow...she will die soon...if not..."

InuYashas heart stopped. If Kagome died...

"If not what..?"

She smiled viciously at him.

"You have to cure her, and her chance of survival even then is very little."

She stared at him very happily.

"She will most likely die..."

"You...!... Kaze no Kizu!"

It hit her in the shoulder even though she put up a barrier.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou! Hurry we have to get Kagome home to Kaede-Baba!"

He ran with the adrenalin pounding through his body. If she died, he had no one, then he would be alone. It wasn't an option.

"Please be okay Kagome!" he mumbled against her face.

"Please..!"

He gently put her down on the floor. Kaede looked at the wound.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but I really can't say that I'll fix this...She is already poisoned badly, but off course I'll try the best I can."

"She has to be alright Kaede..."

She looked at him. He had never acted like this before. Not even with Kikyo.

"Does she really mean that much to you InuYasha...?"

He looked at her, and then she saw the tears in his eyes.

"InuYasha..."

"If she dies I have no one. She loves me, and that keeps me going. And if she dies, then I'll die to. Save her please..."

She nodded and started to mix herbs and prayed for her while she lighted up the room. InuYasha looked at her face. She looked feverish, and pale.

"Damn you Kikyo. I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he mumbled.

Miroku & Sango went outside.

"I hope she makes it...Kaede is a good woman and will help her as much as she can. Poor InuYasha. I have never seen him cry!" Sango said sad.

"She is gonna be fine, we must not believe that she's gonna die Sango. InuYasha is with her. Besides our biggest concern after this, is to find Kikyo, and stop this insanity..."

Shippou came outside. He jumped into Sangos arms crying.

"I-is Kagome gonna die...?" he sobbed.

She caressed his head.

"No she won't...we are here, she wont leave us Shippou."

"Promise?"

"Mhm" she answered not really knowing if she could convince herself.

-  
NEXT DAY.

InuYasha watched over Kagome. He refused to leave her. He thought back on what she had said yesterday to Kikyo. What did she mean by that? She whined in pain. He wet another rag and put it on her head to ease the fever. She wasn't getting any better. Kaede looked at Kagomes wound.

"This is bad..."

He looked at her.

"What is it Kaede-baba?"

"Kagome's wound isn't getting better and her fever seems to be rising. If this keeps up then..."

"Then what?"

"We might loose her tonight InuYasha."

"What? No..!" InuYasha said in panic.

"There must be something we can do?"

Kaede looked at him and shook her head.

"We can only wait, as I said. I just wish I knew why...Why Kikyo keep this up, even though she knows that the two of you have no future together..?"

He looked at her.

"She still lives by my promise..." he said sad.

"But InuYasha, Kikyo has died and lived two or three times since then, you are not obligated to keep it. Besides you belong with Kagome, don't you know that?"

He nodded.

"I just wished she would wake up..."

Kaede gave him a warming look, placing her hand on his arm.

"Be patient, she hasn't given up before."

With those words she went outside. InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"If only you would come back to me.." he mumbled and held her hand.

-  
LATER.

He didn't know how much time that had passed but it was dark when he finally woke up again. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Inu...Yasha..."

He looked up. Kagome was awake!

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

"I've been better..."she mumbled.

"Kaede!" InuYasha yelled.

The old woman entered through the door.

"Yes? Oh! Kagome you're awake! For a while there we thought that we lost you!"

Kagome just smiled. Every muscle in her body ached. And her head..! God...

"Kagomeee!" Shippou ran through the door closely followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Thank Kami, you're okay!" Sango said happily.

"You had us worried Kagome-sama!"

"She still needs to rest, Since she isn't fully recovered yet. I Think it's better we leave them alone..." Kaede said firmly. She pointed towards the door and smiled.

They went outside again. Leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone.

"Kagome..." InuYasha mumbled and caressed her cheek.

She remembered Kikyo...The arrow. But she knew that what she most of all had to do was letting him go. When she felt the sweet touch of his fingertips touching her she turned away. She wasn't sure that she could do this any more. Kikyo was too much right now, and she knew that at one point or another she would snap. Or he... And the cycle would start all over between the three of them again.

"InuYasha...I'm..."

"What?" he asked.

The tears gathered up in her eyes.

"I...I don't think that we should be together any more."

He felt how he panicked. No! Why? He didn't want to leave her!

"What? Why?"

"We have to..."

The tears started to run freely down her cheeks.

"We have to? Is that your excuse...?"

She didn't answer.

"Because I...I can't do this, I.."

Hurt shadowed his face.

"Save me the trouble Kagome...Fine, it's over I get it. You...wench!...What did you do?, Did you play with me all this time?"

"No!" she said.

"Kikyo was right! The **only**thing you are is a copy of her! Heartless and completely incapable of anything else than shard hunting...! Just leave..! That's what you do anyway when the tough gets going!"

Kagomes felt how she tore apart from the inside. She had never in her life felt more broken than she did now. He turned his back on her.

"InuYasha, please! I..."

"You never meant anything to me, all you were was a good piece of entertainment!"

With those words he jumped out the door leaving her completely crushed. She started to cry even more than before. Sango entered the door.

"InuYasha looked mad, are you...Kagome! What happened?"

She fell down and took her hands.

"We...we...broke up...I...I..." she cried on Sangos shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

Kagome didn't answer. Tomorrow she would go home. InuYasha knew that Kikyo had the last shard in her body, and if they took it out she would die.

Therefore he could never take it. And as long as he couldn't let her go they couldn't be together. There really was no need for her to stay then...was it?

-  
THE FOLLOWING MORNING.

Kagome quietly packed her stuff down in her bag. She looked at Shippou and the others and felt how her tears surfaced again. No. This was not the time to cry. She wrote a letter and put it by Sango.

"Please forgive me..." she mumbled as she left the little house and walked against the well.

She climbed over the well with her legs and sat there for a few minutes. Then she started to cry.

"I guess I really just am the second best for him...He will always love Kikyo more..."

The tears ran freely from her cheeks and as she jumped down the well they sparkled like diamonds in the air.

InuYasha didn't move from the tree he sat in. Is that what she believed? SECOND best? How many times did it take for him to say it, for her to believe it? He loved her. What did he have to do..? Fine! Leave! she should know better by now!

But he couldn't hold his tears back, and as they started to fall he slammed his hand in the tree trunk and let out a scream that echoed throughout the forest.

-  
PRESENT TIME

Kagome climbed out of the well. Outside the house she heard voices. It was her mom, Souta and Jii-chan. Souta saw her.

"Onee-chan!" he yelled and ran to her smiling and gave her a hug.

"Souta" she smiled.

Then she hugged Jii-chan and her mom.

"Kagome are you hungry?"

"Not really, do you guys want some help?"

"No...You look tired go get some rest" Jii-chan said.

"Okay" she answered.

She walked up to her room and threw herself at the bed. Then she felt something in her pocket. She picked it out.

"Oh no..."

In her hand she held the shikon no tama shards. She had to go back and give them to Kaede. But not now. She didn't want to see InuYasha. He was probably with Kikyo right now. Thinking about going to hell...

_**To be Continued..**_.

**I'm sorry for if the story looks squeezed together -.- This 'Doc manager' doesn't want to work with me AT ALL! *Makes a pouty-face* **

**Will get back to work on it tomorrow, when my nerves calm down...!  
**

So I thought the chapters was getting shorter and shorter, and I, hate when that happens to a story while reading, so I bashed two together and hoped for the best!

/ Menomaru-Sama ^_^


	6. Hideaki of swords

**Kooooonichiwaaaa! ^_^**

****I know this is a late, and long overdue update, but i do try to re-write it as i go along, i wrote this piece almost six or seven years ago, before i even mustered the courage to go on line and publish you know ^_~

I'm sorry if things are weird, but i've tried to correct as much as possible, fill in some gaps, and thickened the story a bit.

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! They all belong to the wonderful Rumiko-san!

Ja ne!

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well again. Her mind was racing with thoughts, and she didn't really want to jump.

"I hope I don't meet Inuyasha..." she mumbled sadly.

She could have told him the real reasons to why she acted the way she did. Although she knew that her jealousy had something to do with this to. She didn't exactly enjoy the thought of her being alive again. And she felt guilty for that. She closed her eyes and jumped. The next thing she knew she was at the bottom of the bone eaters well. She used every strength that she had to climb out of there. She took a detour to the tree where she first saw him.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled softly and layed a hand on the hole were the arrow used to be. The tears gathered in her eyes as she turned and walked against Kaedes hut. When she opened the door and entered everybody sat on the floor quietly staring in to the fire.

"Hey..." she said.

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed and jumped to her arms.

"Kagome-sama!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

Inuyasha sat in the corner staring at her. But she refused to look at him.

"Kaede...Here."

She gave her the little jar with the shikon shards and it glowed from a pink dim light.

"Kagome..." Kaede began but was quickly interrupted by Kagome.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"You all know where to find the last shard...and for that you don't need me...ANY of you..."

"Kagome-chan! don't leave us!" Sango cried throwing herself at her best friend.

"I have to!"

Kagomes sobbed openly.

"And I don't like long goodbyes so...Have a nice time everyone. I might visit someday".

"How..? You won't have the shikon shards?" Shippou cried.

"We'll think of something Shippou..."

"Ano Kagome-sama, onegai we need you.." Miroku said.

"No. I'm just a useless copy of Kikyo..." she said walking out of the room. The whole group gave Inuyasha a death glare. Then Sango followed Kagome outside.

"Kagome-chan! where did you ever get idea from?"

She smiled vaguely at her friend.

"That's what InuYasha told me."

InuYasha lifted his head inside the hut and listened.

"Yes...He didn't listen to me at all. He kept on cutting me off...and I'm sorry Sango... But I have to go."

"But Kagome-chan...even if you don't realize it...InuYasha needs you."

"Iie. He doesn't. He showed me who he needed...and it wasn't me...It just wasn't me." the unwanted tears brimmed her eyes again. With those words she left for the bone eaters well. Sango went inside the house.

"IN-UY-AS-HA!" she said with burning eyes, seething with rage.

"Keh! I heard, and I don't care..." He said and walked out of the house.

But as soon as he walked out of the house he ran after her. He caught her scent and found her on the edge of the well. He could smell her tears, that's what led him there. When he landed on the ground in front of her she looked up at him and then looked away.

"Kagome..."

"What do you want? I believe you said quite enough, ne?" she said hoarsely.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"What part of it? Do you even know why i'm upset? Do you know what it feels like not to be listened to?!"

"I heard parts of your conversation with Sango."

"What? so now you spy on me to?!" She exclaimed and threw her arms up in the air.

"No! Demo...I...please..?" His amber eyes begged her.

She hated to feel like this. He always argued at her, but now it was different. This time he had crossed the line. But she always loved him.

"If you would have let me continued that day, I thought we might have come up with some sort of plan for all of this, I don't know...All I know is that i'm so sick and tired of feeling like I always come in second hand...I..." She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands.

He looked at her, and with each passing moment he felt how he became more and more ashamed. When it hit him that he had broken up with her and called her all those things he felt how the pain started to build up inside of him. It was almost to much...As if that wasn't enough now she was crying because of him. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome i'm sorry. I know I can be a jerk..."

She looked at him.

"This time you really stepped out of line InuYasha."

"I realized that...But please, give me one more chance!"

She looked at him. Why should she?

"You'll only go back to her in the end."

He shook his head.

"I would never do that to you...Kikyo died 50 years ago, that girl is not her...But you are here...And I'd like to keep it that way."

She looked into his amber eyes and saw his tears.

"I'm really sorry Kagome. Please don't leave. Besides that Sango would kill me with her hiraikotsu, or Miroku would suck me up with his Kazanaa."

"Why should I stay?"

He looked at her.

"Because I need you. I love you!"

As soon as he said those words she threw herself in his arms and cried against his fire rat robe. He bent down and kissed her deeply before lifting her up to walk back to the others. Suddenly Kagome felt a bad aura surrounding them and out of nowhere a small knife scratched her hand. InuYasha instantly stopped by her scream and at the smell of her blood.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!"

She nodded. Then she saw something behind him.

"Behind you!"

He turned around and saw a girl levitate in the air.

"Who the hell are you?!" He snarled, placing himself infront of Kagome.

"I'm Hideaki of swords...And i'm about to slash up that girl..."

She stared at Kagome and an evil grin spread across the girls face. The smile sent shivers down Kagomes spine. This girl was bad news and she could feel it.

"Over my dead body..." InuYasha said.

She stared at him and smirked.

"Well...that could be arranged...Hanyou."

She extracted her swords from their sheaths and put them in a protecting x-form infront of her chest. InuYasha answered by taking out Tetsaiga. Then he smiled.

"Come on little girl...Give me your best shot..."

Hideaki looked down on him.

"You pathetic halfbreed...I have never lost a fight before. Don't for a minute think that I'm starting now."

She left those words hanging in the air and threw herself at InuYasha. Tetsaiga met her swords and the air got thicker as a grey fog swirled around them. Hideaki got down on one knee, then she pushed herself into the air, vaulted and landed behind InuYasha then she smiled at Kagome and raised her swords.

"Night night sweetie..."

Kagome gasped at her speed and took a staggering step backwards when suddenly InuYasha came out of nowhere and landed infront of her. The second she was motioned her swords against Kagome, Tetsaiga met them instead.

"Why don't you give up bitch?!" InuYasha snarled angrily.

She laughed and withdrew her action.

"Because I always win. I told you."

InuYasha kicked her over the legs and she fell to the ground in surprise.

"Feh! Not so cocky now, are we?"

She got up on her feet real fast and jumped backwards up on a rock.

"That's enough! This game has been going on for to long! I'm gonna do what I came here to do! Prepare yourself woman!"

Hideaki swiftly rubbed the swords against eachother. Suddenly a fire spark appeared between them, and the more she pulled them apart the bigger it went. Then she started to form it by the movement of his arms. It became a big ball of fire. Suddenly her eyes turned red and her hair got loose from braid it had been caught up in.

"Now...you...DIE!" she screamed at Kagome, and then she aimed at her and fired the giant fire ball.

InuYasha threw himself at her, pushed her out of the way and got hit straight in his back. With a low growl he landed a few feet away from her, with smoke surrounding his body.

"INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome yelled in panic.

But he didn't move or answer. She tried to find a way into him, but the ball had fallen to pieces and the grass was burning.

"No...Inuyasha, Onegai!"

She tried to look for a way to get to him when she felt something pull her away from him and threw her at the ground. Her body cracked and she winced in pain.

"Ah!"

Hideaki looked at her with rage in her eyes.

"No, Let me go! He'll die!" she screamed trying to get out from her hold.

Once again she pulled her swords, this time she put them in a x-position with one sword on each side of her neck.

"He is a hanyou, I could smell his disgusting scent. The fact that he is protecting such a filthy human like you, Doesn't surprise me at all. And now...I'll cut this pretty little neck of yours."

She increased the pressure and Kagome felt how it was getting harder to breathe. As her vision began to blur she stretched her hand out towards the flames.

"Inu...Yasha..."

Suddenly she heard his voice and Hideaki literally flew away from her by the touch of InuYashas hand.

"You stay the hell away from her!"

She hit a tree and sunk to the ground, and before she could even land he was pressing tetsaiga against her throat.

"I'll give you one last chance to live before I kill you. Answer this: Why are you after her?"

"I..."

All of a sudden she stopped breathing, as if something was suffocating her. She grabbed her throat in panic.

"No, please..." she begged.

"I'm not gonna tell! I swore I wouldn't, I...N-nooo, I am not failing, please..!"

She leaned backwards at the tree trunk and faded away, along with the fire. He looked at her as she disappeared. There was something very wrong here... He looked at Kagome, she was covered in small scratches.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding!" he said and hurried over to her.

She lifted her fingers to her throat.

"It's just a scratch, nothing serious."

"Here...come with me. We'll have Kaede look at this, and meanwhile we'll tend to your wounds."

He lifted her and walked a bit before he could start running. Who was Hideaki? And what...or rather WHO killed her? What did she want with Kagome?

* * *

**_KAEDE'S VILLAGE_**

* * *

InuYasha opened the door to Kaedes hut and walked in with Kagome in his arms. Everybody looked up from what they where doing.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"What happened?"

The questions circulated in the room. And while Kagome was getting treated for her wounds InuYasha told them the story.

"I wonder who Hideaki was..." Sango mumbled.

"This sure is not good..." Miroku said trying to remember anyone by that name.

"Why send a killer after me?" Kagome asked.

"Why not kill me on their own?"

"There must be someone in on this who doesn't want to be seen...If I didn't know that Naraku was dead I could have swore that it was him. It also could have been Kikyo...But she still seems rather weak to me..."

"Maybe that's why she sends other people after her?" Shippou said.

"No..." Kaede said.

"She hates Kagome so much that she wants to kill her by herself."

"True..." he said.

"Well...I'm out of guesses" Kagome said and smiled. In a weak moment she smelled her clothes.

"Aaaaw man I need to take a bath!" she moaned.

"Sango, wanna join?"

She nodded and they went out the door. As soon as they left Miroku turned to follow.

"Ne...Hentai! Where exactly are you going?!" Shippou said.

"Somebody...eh has to keep an eye on the girls..."

***Wam!* **

InuYasha smacked him in the head.

"Geez...You just never learn...You perverted monk..."

Miroku laughed nervously before he sat down on the floor and looked at InuYasha who had let his mind wonder to Kagome. Who would want to kill her?

~TBC.


	7. InuYashas question

Konnichiwa! ^_^

So here the next chapter, a bit revised. Pherhaps someday even more, but for now it'll do ! ^_^

Aah! and yes, Lemon warning!

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE INUYASHA-SERIES, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO-SAN!** _

Ja ne!

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FEUDAL ERA  
**

* * *

In the dark corner of the room a man lazily looked at the wall in front of him. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Hideaki has failed master." A woman suddenly said.

"Hmm...She wasn't worth much to us anyway. Just a mere loss, not even worthy of my time." He answered quickly.

"There are more people willing to help."

"Got anyone in mind? That damn miko is the only thing that stands between us and our goal, and she has to go."

She lit a lantern and placed it on the floor in front of him. Suddenly she cracked into a smile.

"I got just the man for us. I heard that he's quite willing to do anything for money."

"We better fix her or our partner won't be pleased with us..."

"Don't worry about a thing...I have it all figured out!"

He smiled because he knew he could trust her, she had never let him down before. He chuckled darkly and stood up to exit the grim room. As he passed her he pulled her with him towards his chambers.

* * *

**KAEDE'S VILLAGE**

* * *

Kagome slowly began to wake up. She had slept so good last night. As she took a fresh breath she knew why. She smelled the sweet scent of InuYasha. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his amber eyes. Blinking she leaned herself on her elbows.

"Morning..." she mumbled.

He slowly bent his head down and kissed her lips softly.

"Good morning..." he smiled.

Shippou woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oi guys, you to slept bad?"

Kagome blushed for some reason.

"No..."

"Did you have nightmares Shippou?"

"No...Nothing like that...Miroku kept on touching me all the time in his sleep mumbling 'SaNgOoOo'..."

Kagome laughed.

"Hentai..." InuYasha smiled.

"What's up for today?" asked Sango entering the hut.

"Well...I think we need to gather some information about this Hideaki girl, and who she was. But where do we start?" Miroku said sitting up.

"Hmm..." InuYasha said.

"Why don't we start at..." He was interrupted by something that stung his shoulder.

He smacked the area with the palm of his hand.

"InuYasha-sama...ow...ow...ow..."

"Myouga-jiji?" He said surprised.

He picked him up and shook him up a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I..."

"Let me guess...you ran away from some fight huh?" Shippou said cockily.

Myouga stared at him.

"I...I..."

The others laughed at him.

"You little chicken...you just never learn..." InuYasha said.

"I'm here anyway! Quick visiting but still..." he said almost offended dusting his sleeves off.

"Oi, Myouga-jiji, you who always knows a lot about everything in this world. Have you ever heard of someone called Hideaki?"

He flinched at InuYasha.

"Have you met her?"

He nodded.

"She was out to kill Kagome."

"Hideaki of Swords is a very powerful assassin. She isn't as good as she thinks but she's good."

"An assassin..." InuYasha mumbled.

"So someone is after you..."

Kaede entered the room smiling at the group before walking up to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"I thought you would like these back"

She gave her the jar with the shikon shards. Kagome looked at InuYasha quickly. He smiled. She stretched for the jar and put it in her pocket. Kaede sat herself down by the small fire in the middle of the room.

"Who wants to kill you?" He said looking at her.

She was so beautiful when she smiled at him. His heart clenched at how stupid he had acted against her.

"Obviously..."

"Don't worry Kagome-sama...They will have to go through us first!" Miroku said.

Kagome saw where he had his hand.

"Miroku..."

"MIROKU!" Sango said angrily.

She smacked him in the face three times in a row.

"Wow...She's scary..." InuYasha said.

"Mhm.." Kagome nodded.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" he asked placing his hand on hers.

"Sure..."

He led her outside. Then he lifted her up and ran with her. And he didn't stop before he came to the sacred tree. He jumped up and sat them down on a branch. She gazed out at the amazing view, you could see the whole village from there.

"Kagome?" he said seriously.

"Hm?"

InuYashas face was tense.

"I want to ask you something..."

"Anything Inuyasha."

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled sweetly.

"Kagome...I've come so close to losing you for so many times. What I need to ask you isn't easy for me. And it…might not be easy for you either."

"What is it?"

"Well...since I'm a hanyou...If you want to be with me, I'll have to claim you."

She looked confused.

"Ano…Haven't you done that already?"

"No... I mean... I will have to mate you...And leave my mark on you. If we do this then you're mine forever and I'm yours. I know it's a big step."

InuYasha looked at her face nervous about her reaction. Somehow her answer surprised him.

"Yes."

"Huh? Seriously"

"I said yes..." she said blushing.

"You sure? I'm…a hanyou, and I…"

She bent over and kissed him. Surprised he kissed her backed passionately and started to let his hand wander upwards, inside of her sweater. He felt how she got aroused, so he moved closer to her. Suddenly he stopped. She looked at him disappointedly.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked trembling, scared that he would push her away.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"No but this is not the right place. I mean, in a tree? I'm not that poor. Tonight... Around midnight, when everyone sleeps, Wait for me outside of Kaedes hut. I'll pick you up and take you somewhere special."

She smiled nervously.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry...I won't do anything that you don't want me to."

She nodded, because she knew that he wouldn't. InuYasha swept his arms around her and jumped down from the tree. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. The sweet smell of him was enough for her to smile. She loved him, with every inch of her heart. InuYasha said he loved her to. And she could sense that it was true. He had never lied to her before. But there was still one thing she was worried about...Kikyou. She must have been stupid to think that he would leave her.

"I'll deal with it later..." she thought.

InuYasha increased his speed and ran through the trees and after a short while they entered the  
village again. Shippou met them by Kaedes hut.

"Hey Kagome!"

He looked happy just by seeing her. Then he noticed that she blushed.

"Oi! InuYasha! You didn't do anything stupid to Kagome?!"

He looked at Shippou and shook his head, and shot him an amused look.

"No."

"Not? Weird...you always do something..."

***Wam!*** InuYashas fist hit him in the head.

"Honto ne…" he muttered.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"Osuwa..."

He quickly picked Shippou up and brushed him of.

"Hey, Shippou are you okay..?"

"Inu...Yasha...You...BAKA!" he yelled and threw an acorn in his face.

He dropped him and the little fox demon ran as fast as he could in to the others. It didn't take  
long for him to follow. He walked pass Shippou and sat next to Kagome. Then he smiled.

"I'll let that pass Shippou. But just for today..."

Shippou glared at him.

"Huh? You're not gonna chase me? Try to suffocate me? Give me so many bruises that I can hardly walk?"

"Nope."

"InuYasha are you okay?"

He looked at Shippou with sparkling eyes.

"Never been better."

Sango and Miroku just stared at her and InuYasha.

"Oi! What did you guys really do?"

Kagome went red in her face.

"N-Nothing! What makes you say that? We just talked!"

"Just wondering..."

Sango looked mysteriously at Miroku and sent him a secret smile. He gladly returned it.

"Well...Let's tell stories. And then go to bed."

"Hai!" Miroku said.

"I'm really tired today. Strange enough, I haven't worked for a few days.

They laughed and gathered around the fire. And one after one they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

InuYasha smiled at Kagome and took her hand and led her out of the hut. Then he lifted her up in his arms and ran off to his very own special place, he had found it when he sulked over another fight with her. Kagome became more and more nervous. He sniffed the air and smiled at her anxiety.

"Hey...Don't be nervous Kagome."

'Right...'she thought

'He can smell me being nervous.'

"Is it far away?" she asked curiously.

"No, just around the mountain over there."

He jumped from tree to tree as they slowly reached the mountain. He slowly put her down in a small clearing. Kagome looked around, totally amazed by the view.

"Wow..!"

"This place is beautiful InuYasha!"

He smiled and looked around. The place was filled with small glowing fireflies and the moonlight illuminated the green grass. Above them she could hear and see a waterfall that looked like pure silver, run by them.  
He walked up to her and slowly kissed her. She passionately returned the kiss and tilted her head back. He kissed her neck and slowly bit her. She moaned by his touch and let her hands wander down his back. His claws pinched her on her bottoms; Kagome pushed herself against him in excitement.

"Are you sure now? It kind of is forever, just so you know." he asked, a bit worried about what she would say.

"Yes..." she smiled.

He licked her neck and nibbled her ears softly. Then he pulled his head back slowly to look at her.

"InuYasha...Please don't stop!"

He chuckled and continued his games. With a quick movement by his hand he liberated her from her school  
uniform and her bra. All she had left on her was a pair of white panties. She blushed and tried to look away. But he turned her face against him again.

"No please...look at me..." he said almost begging.

"You have to look at me."

She seemed to gain confidence in herself, so she walked up to him and slowly undressed him. Her hands where warm and quick as his clothes fell of him.  
InuYasha felt how aroused she got. She _smelled_ delicious!He wanted to take her there...and now!  
He moaned her name. When he was naked she looked at him, insecure of what to do. She had never been with a man before...She…

"Touch me..." he mumbled hoarsely, interrupting her thoughts.

She did as he said. It felt so good, that InuYasha had problems standing up straight. He closed his eyes and she held him in her hands and smiled. She let her hands massage him, and she could see that he liked it by the way he looked. He moaned higher for her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and grunted.

"Kagome...Stop." InuYasha suddenly said.

She did as she was told. He fell on his knees and tore her panties of. Then he spread her legs and lapped her greedily. She had to grab on to something, anything! Or else she would have fallen to the ground.

"Whoa!" she said.

"Oh man that's goo..ood! Inuyasha! Aaah!"

Kagome tilted her head back and tried to breathe normally. But it was impossible, He was amazing. Her fingers tangled themselves in his silver hair. Then he stopped and softly laid her down on the ground. He kissed her cheeks and caressed her head.

"This might hurt in the beginning. Just so you know." he smiled comforting at her.

"InuYasha…Have you done this before..?" she asked innocently.

"Kagome, I…" he frowned

"A few times, I didn't enjoy it though."

She nodded as he placed himself between her legs. She felt how he slowly thrusted himself  
into her. So far she felt fine. Suddenly he hit her barrier and as it popped she felt a wave of pain hit her.

"Oow..!" she cried.

She was nonplussed by the pain, but in a few seconds it just...disappeared. InuYasha stopped. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had.

When she started to move her hips against him he couldn't resist her and continued. He felt how he came closer, and he could feel that Kagome did the same. He could hear it on the way she moaned...It sounded so good in his ears.  
Suddenly he felt how he was filled up by the demon inside him and his youkai side was taking over. Kagome moaned higher and higher against him until she finally came, clinging to him with all she had, screaming his name in ecstasy. InuYasha howled into the air and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, spilling himself deep inside of her. She took a deep breath as he rolled of her and placed himself beside her. Then he swept the fire rat robe around them both.

"I love you my _hanyou_InuYasha..." she said sleepily against him.

"I love you to Kagome" he said and smiled.

He looked at the demons mark. He felt happy and it was a long time since he truly was this happy. It had been a long time since he even remembered how it was to feel this happy. He fell asleep with his arm around her, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY IN KAEDES VILLAGE**

* * *

When Kagome woke up they were back in the village and she was dressed. She looked up  
and saw InuYasha, he was still sleeping. Then she remembered...

She smiled as he opened his eyes. He kissed her. She poured her love into the kiss and sighed happily.

"Go back to sleep, it's a while until the break of dawn."

She nodded and snuggled into his warm embrace. InuYasha just looked at her and pulled her covers back up, not knowing what a dangerous day it would turn out to be.


End file.
